The purpose of this contract is for a five year continuation of the work of a collaborative center to work on international studies in cardiopulmonary disease epidemiology. This work is being performed under bilateral agreements that the NHLBI has entered into with Russia, The People's Republic of China and Pakistan. The contractor will provide nutritional, epidemiologic and biostatistical services in support of these studies.